The present invention relates to a car cleaning system for car washes having a car conveying device, and more particularly, comprising a car cleaning system having a cleaning element which extends transversely to the direction of conveyance of the car and is held at its ends on a pair of lever arms each of which is swingable about fixed swivel joints and can be changed in position by said pair of arms in a manner corresponding to the contour of the car as seen from the side.